


Making (Christmas) Plans

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac isn't fond of Christmas, but luckily Danny is a man with a plan.</p><p>Written for Megan_Moonlight, who asked for Danny/Isaac "exchanging gifts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making (Christmas) Plans

Isaac was absolutely not pouting in his living room while flipping through channels on Derek’s T.V. He was just looking for something to watch that wasn’t Christmas related. Derek had run off to who-knows-where, and Isaac didn’t exactly have fond memories of Christmas anyway. So he was just trying to act like the 24th was just like any other day, but the T.V. kept reminding him. He turned it off and tossed the remote in disgust.

Before Isaac could do anything else, someone knocked on the metal double doors. The sound reverberated through the big, empty room.

“Go away!” Isaac shouted as he got up from the couch.

“C’mon, Isaac. Don’t be like that. It’s Christmas Eve.”

Isaac could tell that it was Danny. Besides, he had smelled his aftershave when he entered the building. But why had he come? He had family, didn’t he?

Isaac slid open the door and raised his eyebrow at Danny in question.

“I came to give you something, dummy. Now invite me in.”

Danny walked past Isaac to take in the room.

“Not even any lights? Derek sure is a scrooge.”

“Christmas sucks anyway.” Isaac crossed his arms, daring Danny to make him take it back.

Danny turned back around and held up a shiny red bag.

“Isaac, don’t make a big deal out of this. Just open the bag,” Danny said as we swung the bag back and forth. Glitter rained down from it.

“Fine,” Isaac said as he took the bag and reached in. He pulled out two big boxes of lights, and then a box of ornaments.

“Keep digging,” Danny said with a smile.

Isaac reached down to the bottom after pulling out the tissue paper. A sprig of mistletoe. Subtle. Isaac’s face broke into a sly smile as he looked up at Danny from under his lashes. The evening had just taken an entirely different turn.

“Well, Danny. Can’t say I’m surprised. I mean, I am one hot commodity –“ Isaac was leaning in for a kiss, the mistletoe held aloft. But Danny stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

“Shut up,” Danny said, his voice stern.

Isaac had the decency to look sheepish then and he rubbed his hand through his hair. Danny started opening the light boxes.

“We have about half an hour before Jackson gets here with the tree. And everyone else is coming to help make dinner. And we have to get these lights strung up so it looks slightly more festive in here,” Danny said matter-of-factly.

Oh. oh.

“So that wasn’t you turning me down?” Isaac asked, suddenly feeling awkward.

Danny snorted and rolled his eyes.

“No, it wasn’t.” Danny kept untangling lights.

“So-?” Isaac pressed on, emboldened. Danny huffed at Isaac’s apparent impatience. But he didn’t smell annoyed. In fact, he smelled happy.

Danny grabbed Isaac’s scarf and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Smooth.

“Alright, stop staring. We have lights to untangle,” Isaac said as he picked up the lights. Danny punched him in the shoulder. Christmas might not be all bad, Isaac decided.


End file.
